Interface
by helpathehacker
Summary: HxS Silibus is in love with Haseo, but what happens when Haseo dosn't return the favor. Who is the mystirous person who is behind there meeting and will Silibus ever have Haseo? Lemon may be in latter chapters


I wanted to make a SlilibusxHaseo fanfic so here it is and enjoy, i was hard pressed for time so don't cursify me on the spelling. Deal with it. Any way thank you everybody and i mainly thank my rp buddies, if you would like to joing us, no matter what age, sex or sexuality you are please look us up under the largest number of posts .hack fourm in the anime section. Here is the people i must thank for this production, you know who you are because some i will go by in rp names.

Dagda Grid YinYangwhitetiger Buko Florian Tenkyougan and my guys Slilibus and Haseo on .hack itself for being so damn hot and even hotter togeather. Also i am giving thanks to the people above that does not mean that they aprove of my story or my ideas please know that.

-Helpa

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following: Bandai Namco, Cyber Connect 2, ADX, or any companies parties, or indviuals weather comerical or priviate and none of the famlies or friends or any person with or with out relation to said items, groups, people, companies, or gathering listed above.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haseo opened his eyes as he just logged on. It had been a little while sence his last log on and he was wanting to catch up with some of his friends. He wouldn't openly amit it but he did like to see his friends and chat with them. It was true that he was more of a hands on guy, but too know that they were beside him and to talk to him he was ever lonely was a major thing to him.

He looked around the small closed room inside the stone buliding that was there when you first logged on. CC Corp had just installied a new ghapic update and the images were more clearer then ever, some even looked real if you took a quick glance at it. A new feature that he liked that CC Corp added was the ability to switch through the chacter images that he had with each phase. He looked down at his black gloves with the ruby jewls in them. He had desided to go to the first phase image for two reasons. One, it was stratgey, if his enemy thought he was weak then they would put there guard down. Two, he just liked the way the charcter looked in this desgin.

He slowly walked past the vast ammounts of players logging in and out and to fields and other servers. The trafic was unusaly bad to day. He got to the stone door with many carvings and marks on. He pushed the door open and appeared before a flight of steps and a bridge that led to the main square in town. He desided to walk and enjoy the graphics which he so rarely did enjoy with all the fighting. Of course he could have just zoomed by on the motor-cycle or warped away with one of the warp pads, but no he felt unusaly uh... whats the word for it... uh the forbiden word with him... happy.

His charcter walked a slow pace past the much faster crowd and few motorcycles. The graphics improed a lot, the skies had a crystal clear light blue and the ocean and a clear deep dark blue for the deep ends. You almost couldn't see a text pattern on the ground, almost as if every stone was as it's on. The sounds were more clearer and they didn't sound as chessy not even the foot steps, everyone accoundring to there class and size and race had there own foot step sounds and not the normal drouwling pat pat pat.

He walked up to the docks and looked out, the ocean had waves now and the boats slowly rocked and you could hear the ocean crashing into the docks. He could almost smell and taste the warm salt in the air. He heard two pairs of diffrent pating foot steps behind him and a voice, "Enjoying the new part of the game, Haseo?" It was Slilibus, he turned around and smiled and said, "Yes..." Then Haseo noticed that Gaspard was not with Slilibus and it was Khun who was the second person. Haseo started, "Where is..." "At he shop of course," answered Khun.

Haseo nodded and got a better look at Slilibus with the new graphic system. This caused Slilibus to blush which Haseo didn't notice but Khun did. Khun turned to leave but Haseo stopped him. "Hey Khun, whats going on in you know what," Haseo spoke. Khun turned and replied, "We have a new lead on another monster but this one is big. Also someone else is playing with you know what." Slilibus completely confused didn't even say a word so he wouldn't say anything stupid.

Slilibus started to study Haseo even more, the new graphic game system was really awesome now that he could have a better look at his love. Of course he didn't dare tell any of this to Haseo because he thought Haseo would kill him. But he could help that when he looked at Haseo can saw the pelvis bone start just above his pants and, maybe he was just seeing this part, but slight hair were his pupes start. He started blushing so hard that Haseo saw him this time.

"Something the matter," Haseo asked in one of this tones. Sililbus shook his head. "Well good if your going to stare take a picture it will last longer," Haseo finished. Slilibus took a low sigh of relief. Khun spoke again, "Well I have to get some things from the square." "Me too," Silibus shot in and ran off with Khun. Haseo just turned back around too look at the gleaming ocean once more that was brought to life with the G card as they called it.

Sililbus let out a sigh as he walked with Khun, he loved Haseo, his looks, his protection, even his, which many find highly annoying, his peronality. It was true that Slilibus was head over hills and he knew this but what he also knew was that he was never going to work up the balls to say anything to him. "Love sick? Don't worry i know how you feel. How about you let me help you," Khun asked in a very soft tone. Slilibus jumped right to his chant postion and said, "You could do that!?!?!" Khun smiled and replied, "Of course."

A player sitting on top of one of the bulidings, which you cannot do legally in the game, smiled. The player and long siliver hair and a small lace scarf around his neck. He wore a small suit of armor with spikes at the shoulders. He had a small sword in its case by his left side. The charcter had siliver eyes and a pale looking face. His armor was only chest and leg armor. His arms were covered by a thick white lace with red thred around the ends like the preist out fit of the old days. He wore sandals for shoes and had long nails. He smiled and warped out of the area, he was on a mission, or at least it was a mission for him two put togeather this young couple.

Silibus logged on the next day and checked his email. The bright computer screen hurt his eyes sence he just woke up. It read one new message. He opend it up and it read annyomnous: Come to Delta Heart Of Ahprodatie(AN: the god not the medical term) Meet and the 4th level of the dougeon were you may express you heart to your true love, at the warp sphere in the middle of the map. 'This must be what Khun was talking about,' thought Slilibus. He didn't really even give enough time for the bars to lower on his charcter loging into root town before he was already warping to the area. After fighting all the way to the first part of the fourth level of the dougeon he got a pm from Khun: Hey were you at i almost ready with the surprize. He sent back: almost at the area you told me to go, i am killing pm now thanks. As soon as Khun read the message he became worried, not so much of the fact that he didn't send the message but the fact of not knowing who did.

Sililbus came running around the cornnor to find Haseo already there. He held his breath for a second, and fiainly after working up the courage he went up to Haseo. Haseo looked at him and began, "Did you read some email saying that you could confess your deepest love to your most loved one?" Silibus nodded and said, "Yes i got it too." Haseo smirked, "Weird, if someone sent it to you they must think that i love you or something, right?" Slilibus didn't say anything for a moment. Haseo looked over and said, "Whats the matter? Why are you looking all down and you seem kind of red, it isn't like you to be silenit, it's like... WAIT, don't tell me you are the one confessing your love to me."

Slilibus looked down and began, "Well..." after a pause it all flooded out. "YES. I am sorry Haseo i know you must hate me for it. But i do, i love everything about you, your looks, your laugh, the way you look at me, the way you spite me or prase me, even your peraonliy. Please don't hate me." By now Slilibus had broken down into tears and was on the ground. Haseo walked up and put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him up. All Slilibus wanted to do was to cry on his shoulder but Haseo wouldn't let him. He mad Slilibus look at his eyes and he held his chin with his left and and he then came across and punched him with his right hand and said, "Well you better get used to it fag." Slilibus just layed on the ground crying out his eyes, what else could he do, he had just been shot down by his one true love at the moment, even in the real world he was crying on the floor.

The floor below a smirk appeared on a pale face and a earthquak began. Uptop were Haseo and Slilibus was. "You make me sick..." Haseo just started but was cut of by the screaming of people. A mass crowd of people came from the only entrace and exit form the upper and lower part of the cave. If this was real life both players would be killed by the flood of pepole.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That sums up my first chapter and i hoped you like it now some short messages:

How to get the next chapter out:

Hello all of the people who read my story. If you wish for a new chapter then you must review, if you don't then it dosn't matter to me i can just write the story and keep it on my computer, i will only put up another chapter after three points, so if you like it tell it to a friend so that they can read it and review. Okay this is how it works, each review counts a point and flames are no points, you can only earn a point for the chapter once and then the other reviews are just reviews no ponts added, points do not roll over so each chapter must have three new reviews for another chapter. Say Author A reviews for chapter 1 and earns a point for chapter one does not mean that they can not earn a point for chapter two just not for chapter 1 anymore. Thats the system i work on, sorry but it is more organized plus if no one likes it why write more of it. Also if i get enough points i might relase two chapters at once or something like that. Remember i am subjectable to human nature of not being able to get on and check points everyday and maybe even skip a week for human reasons, plus i should have the story wirten but sometimes i won't so if i say that i am wating for me to get done then you know i am not done, but i am working on it. You are free to pm me, i love talking. Plus also i am open to wirter blocks as well but i will put up a chapter saying if i hit a wirter block or not. Good coments and real error spoters not just flamers may review all flames will be disreguarded. Thank-you!

NOW THE REAL (AN) OF THE CHAPTER:

I was kind of pressed for time on this chapter so it dosn't have as much spelling work. Plus i am working with brand new laptob so no writing software about spelling so don't kill me. I didn't get as detailed as i wanted to. I have also started another story as well and your welcome to check it out as well. The reason why i made a dot hack story is because i am in a rp right now with some friends, if you want to join us the please do so by going to fourms -- anime -- .hack -- (I forgot the title but were the bigest on there so just go to sort by post) Anyways, i always wanted a silibusxhaseo fic but never had time to write one and a lot of people don't want to write one. Don't ask why i am not sure myself but anyway so here it is. I wanted this one to show how people deal with the damage of getting let down so it is medicine to some of you so you can see what its like, so you know. Also to what extremes we will go to. And yes all my stories have some moral or main plot device behind it. I liked the addtion i gave for the graphics that way i could make it a little more detailed and make it seem real. I know some of my lines were cheesy but like i said i was pressed for time so sorry. Also my story will contain my half try at editing but not my AN which this is because i just purely write what i feel about the chapter and i don't have time to edit it so deal with it. I may not always write this long of a AN into the chapter. But i wanted to fit some peoples shows like mine in this story so anyways deal with the grammar, and did any of you like or get the nice touch with the god part? Also some people thought i was talking about the medical item then the god so i made a not. Till next time people.

-Helpa


End file.
